Another Day After UKHS
by crazed4now
Summary: Haha! you thought i was done! Well, actually I was. But i didn't realize how much of a cliff-hanger I left, SO I'M FINISHING! Please read Another Day at UKHS before reading this... if you have the time of course. XD


**Ahh, did you miss me? I'm working on fictionpress lately if you're wondering where i've been disappearing to. I couldn't remember when my old story took place, so I'm not sure if the time slot fits when the kid would be born... here's hoping it was May. Anyhow, funny story about the kid's name. I was looking for something that meant hope or wish, and when i saw this word, it also meant trick on top of it all. That made me laugh and well, i thought that it was perfect for a kid; especially one raised by Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. XD Thank you for following and i hope you enjoy the epilogue of my series!**

* * *

A breeze ran though the boy's dark hair as he stared into the sky with his bright red eyes. It was his sixth birthday and, since he had spent the previous day with his mother, today was the day Kibou got to spend with his father.

Kibou had known for a long time now that his mother and father were never married. He switched off everyday where he stayed since his parents were the same distance from his school. And while the boy loved his father very much, he liked to spend time with Uncle Naruto.

Uncle Naruto was apparently his father's boyfriend since before Kibou was even born. Naruto was basically his second father. The older man would teach the boy how to play cards or get girls when he got the chance, not the he could really do both himself very well. But he was fun none the less.

But despite how much Naruto meant to him, Kibou loved his father more than anyone. He was an important figure in society, the head advisor of the council who only answered to the Hokage. Sasuke, his father, usually did what Naruto said anyhow, so it wasn't much different than at home compared to work. But it was more than that. His father seemed to have some sort of attractive aura that made him feel like he could do anything. It was a powerful force that came from his well build body that made you respect him from the moment you spotted him.

"Kibou! Get inside before you get a cold!" The boy looked over to see the blond man's face through the snow. In the trail of thought the boy was going down, he had almost forgot it was the middle of Febuary.

"Ok!" He hurried inside with a smile on his face, hugging the warm body with open arms that greeted him as he smashed into the orange T-shirt. "Hey, Uncle Naruto! Do you know what today is?"

"Hmm... let's see? Christmas?" Naruto couldn't help but play around, it made him smile to be able to act like a kid.

"No! It's my birthday! You remembered right?"

"I don't know..." He reached behind him to the bookcase, holding out a large box with green wrapping out. "Maybe that's why I bought you a present!"

Kibou jumped up and down, grabbing the box and running to the study where he'd figure his father would be. "Daddy! Look! Look! Uncle Naruto got me a present!!"

Sasuke peered over his reading glasses as he pulled a book away from his face, "Really? A present. Now why would he do something like that?"

"Don't tell me you forgot too!" Kibou's eyes opened in surprise, praying inside of his head that his father was just messing with him.

"Well, I suppose you can have the new thing I bought in the garage." Sasuke smirked, knowing his kid pretty well. And, like he predicted, the boy nearly dropped Naruto's present as he ran for the garage, whipping open the door.

"No way!" Kibou ran over to the new bike, looking it over as if it was a precious artifact.

"Hey, no upstaging Sasuke. You might be his father, but it's still not fair."

"He'll like you're gift too, stop fussing. What did you get him anyways?"

The boy looked down at his hands, noticing that the green package was still there. He nearly ripped it apart only to find the one thing only his Uncle would know that he would want. A bright smile spread across his face as he held the box close and ran over to Naruto, hugging him with one arm. "Thank you!"

"Hey," Sasuke crossed his arms, "why does he only get a hug?"

Kibou laughed, hugging and thanking his father as well before running to his room and taking the gift out. It was a secret between his uncle and him that Kibou liked to draw. Naruto said that his father was a good writer, but never had any talent for drawing. And since his mother's best drawing was stick figures, it left the boy to wonder where he got such and interest. But he loved it and the blond man told him it was good to have a hobby. But the premium sketch book and nice drawing utensils were a big upgrade from the lined notebook paper and number two pencil he usually used.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto as they walked to the living room. "Why did he like your gift more?"

"Because he told me what he wanted months ago. You just asked some shop-keeper."

"Sometimes I think he likes you more than me." Sasuke sat down on the couch, picking up the remote control.

"That's not true. It was luck of the draw this year. I really didn't know if he'd like it more than a bike, but I guess you can never tell." He plopped down next to the raven-haired man, putting his arm around him and pulling his body close.

"What was it anyways?"

"It's a secret." Naruto smiled and gave his lover a long and gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away and looking to the TV screen where some sort of action movie was playing. Naruto didn't see it, but he knew that Sasuke was smiling like he always did when he saw that his son and boyfriend were getting along better than he had imagined.

Kibou was in the room when his father smiled. The kiss wasn't a shock, he had seen it many times before; though he doubt either of the older men had caught on. It was nice to see his father's rare smile and it seemed to make the room a little bit warmer. And for some reason, Kibou couldn't keep himself from thinking that he'd like to make a picture of them kissing one day. But that day would have to wait for when he was old enough to admit that he had known about the relationship basically his entire life.


End file.
